


Daylight

by Aquaglow2



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaglow2/pseuds/Aquaglow2
Summary: Episode 13 feels because nothing else emotionally devastating happened after that shh
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Set to Maroon 5’s Daylight

Here I am waiting, I’ll have to leave soon  
Why am I holding on? 

Its not that Din had never felt this way before, just not as often as he would like to admit. He felt it when a mission wasn’t going the way he planned, or early on when he started accepting jobs from the more…colorful clients. The feeling never lingered long though. Not like it was lingering now. Worse yet, Din couldn’t pinpoint what exactly had caused the feeling in the first place. By all accounts he should be quite elated. After endless searching and all the dead ends and back tracking, they had finally located a Jedi. The child was finally going home to safety and once he ensured Moff Gideon was gone for good, Din could finally put this craziness behind him and get on with his life. This was the way. For both of them. 

So then why was the feeling of unease so heavy? 

We knew this day would come, we knew it along  
How did it come so fast? 

It wasn’t like the feeling was entirely foreign. After all, in his line of work unease was almost a certainty in most jobs. No, it was that the feeling had changed. Unease was no longer the nefarious look on a clients face as they handed him the tracking fob linked to whatever poor soul had invoked such a horrid wrath. No now unease was stepping back onto the Razor Crest on Nevarro while it was under repair and not seeing the child asleep in the hammock where he left him. It was that awful knot in his stomach as he waited to see if the child was hurt when the other Mandalorians pulled the pram from the water after that foul creature had snatched it so viciously. 

It was the feeling of being all alone once again. 

This is our last night but its late  
And I’m trying not to sleep  
‘Cause I know when I wake  
I will have to slip away 

Ashoka Tano had seemed nice enough. She was kind yet she had a truly admirable fierceness to her. Powerful. The child-no Grogu, would be perfectly safe with her. He would grow strong and healthy and who knew. Maybe their paths would cross again someday in the distant future. In the far distant future. Even if he wasn’t so sure as to what he believed anymore, Din believed with absolute certainty that the life of a bounty hunter was no life for this child. Still, the feeling of unease grew stronger and stronger as he approached the Crest. 

And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go  
But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close  
‘Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close 

At this point it was a mixture of unease and sadness as Din entered the craft and made his way to the child sleeping peacefully in the hammock. His eyes lingered on the little green face a moment before he gently reached out to him. “Wake up buddy…It’s…time to say goodbye…” he said hating the way his voice cracked. 

Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard  
‘Cause I know, when the sun comes up I will leave  
This is my last glanced, that will soon be memory 

Din couldn’t help the smile that crept to his face as Grogu cooed sleepily slowly opening his eyes. The baby smiled at the bounty hunter as he was so gently lifted out of the hammock and into his buir’s warm arms where he snuggled close. Din held the child a moment finding it harder and harder to even look away from the wrinkled face he had grown so accustomed to. Ashoka was waiting and Din wasn’t one to keep people, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to move from where he stood rooted to the floor. This was the plan all along. It was what had to happen. What was best for both of them. So why did it feel so wrong? 

I never wanted to stop  
Because I don’t wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark  
But now it’s all that I want, all that I want, all that I want 

There were clothes to pack, supplies to ready, coordinates to set and yet Din found himself seated in the Razor Crest’s sleeping compartment holding the child against his chest, stubbornly trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. His thumb gently caressed the tiny green hand resting in his as he stood staring down at the little child he had grown so fond of over the course of their journey. What future awaited him from here? After Moff Gideon was defeated what purpose would his life serve? What purpose had it served? Work capturing the wanted to pay for food and fuel so he could…work capturing the wanted to pay for food and fuel…  
What future awaited his innocent little ad’ika? Would he be happy? Provided for? Would he even remember him? 

Footsteps approached as he took his time in straightening Grogu’s tunic and packing a small bag of supplies for him and somehow, he knew exactly who it was. He had taken far too long. Taking Grogu in his arms, he descended the ramp to meet her trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. 

“You’re like a father to him.” The words stopped him in his tracks, and he stared at the Togruta slightly stunned, simply receiving a knowing smile in return. “I cannot train him.” 

“You made me a promise and I held up my end.” Din reminded trying not to let the irritation show in his voice. Were all Jedi this stubborn? Ashoka approached gently taking the child’s small hand in hers before she spoke again. 

“There is one possibility. Go to the planet Tython. There you will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the force. Place Grogu on the Seeing Stone at the top of the mountain. Then Grogu may choose his path. If he reaches out through the force, there’s a chance a Jedi may sense his presence and come searching for him. Then again, there aren’t many Jedi left.” So what happened if no one sensed him? Din looked down at the child contemplating a moment before thanking the Jedi and turning to go back to the ship. At the very least, the feeling of unease was gone if only for the time being. 

And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go  
But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close  
‘Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Grogu cooed happily as Din strapped him into his seat and began the takeoff initiative. The Crest groaned softly weary of the adventures of yet another eventful day as Din began liftoff. The meeting with Ashoka had not at all gone the way he planned, and they were stuck with yet another turn around and yet, the Mandalorian found he didn’t really mind too much. He knew the time to say goodbye was inevitable and the time was growing closer and closer and with each passing day he found himself growing less sure he was truly doing the right thing. Grogu needed to be wit his own kind where he could learn to use his powers in safety but perhaps he needed the kid more than he was willing to admit. A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention pulling him from his thoughts as he turned to face the mischievous troublemaker. “Hey! What did I tell you about being out of your seat during takeoff?”  
Grogu cooed irritably but made his way back to his seat obediently as Din began to unscrew the little ball for him. An idea struck him suddenly and he couldn’t help the grin that crept to his face as he held the ball up to the child enticingly. “Grogu…”  
The future could sort itself out for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too sure about this one so I appreciate all the constructive criticism you guys can offer please!


End file.
